Second Strike (français)
by Samuraiifraid
Summary: Le combat contre Hadès est enfin terminé. Mais un autre combat se prépare... Je ne possède ni Kid Icarus ni l'histoire que je vous présente (mais j'ai reçu l'autorisation de n00dl3gal, l'auteur original, pour la publier). I didn't own Kid Icarus and not the plot either (but I receive the authorization from n00dlg3gal, the original author, to publish it).


Second Strike, Chapitre 1

Une fois de plus...

«Enfin», me dis-je alors que je plonge mon corps dans l'eau fumante. «Une pause». Je profite de la meilleure source d'eau chaude dans tout Skyworld. Le liquide est incroyable contre les dernières plaies qui restent de mon combat avec Hadès. En fait, l'eau fait tellement de bien que j'ai enlevé ma toge et je ne porte que mon short et débardeur. Je n'enlève habituellement pas ça pour dormir.

Les bouffées de vapeur autour de moi me bercent dans un état serein, presque comateux. Je suis sur le point de s'endormir quand une voix vrille mes tympans.

«Pit! J'ai besoin de toi!»

«Gah! P-Palutena!» Je crie alors que je saute hors de l'eau. Je me précipite pour remettre mes vêtements.

«Étais-tu en train de faire quelque chose?» demanda-t-elle. Elle se trouvait assez loin mais elle utilisa ses pouvoirs de déesse pour projeter sa voix dans mon esprit.

«Non, non, pas du tout!» balbutiaige-je. «Qu'est-ce que c'est? Des personnes en danger? Je suis prêt à me battre!» Je prends un de mes positions de combat.

«Pas du tout. Non, j'ai viens de recevoir un G-mail de Viridi,» me dit-elle.

«G-mail?»

«God-mail. Le service de messagerie des Dieux. Exclusivement pour les êtres célestes.» Elle laisse échapper un petit rire. «Ce que, je pense, signifie que tu ne peut pas l'utiliser.»

"Ha ha. Je vais te ferais savoir que j'ai mon propre compte." En ce moment, je marche vers le temple, où la Déesse de la Lumière est actuellement.

"Vraiment? Quel est ton nom d'utilisateur?"

"No Flight White Wing 86 gmail. com", lui dis-je.

"Bon à savoir. Je vais le transmettre à Viridi", répondit-elle. Je m'arrête net dans mon élan.

"Viridi? Pourquoi veux-tu lui dire mon g-mail?"

«Viens au temple et je vais te le dire, Pit," me taquina-t-elle. Je cours aussi vite que mes pieds et la barre d'endurance me le permet. Peu de temps après, je suis essoufflé, hors d'haleine, mais je suis arrivé à destination. J'entre je m'incline devant ma déesse. Je suis, après tout, le serviteur de la Lumière.

«Levez-vous, commandant," rit-elle. Je le fais et ajuste ma couronne de laurier.

«Alors, pourquoi veux-tu donner à Viridi mon g-mail?" Je demande avec impatience.

«Parce que de cette façon elle peut envoyer des messages directement à moi et pas à moi comme un intermédiaire», explique Palutena.

"Quoi? Elle m'a envoyé un message? C'est inattendu."

"Je suppose que oui, mais tu ne devrais pas être trop surpris», me dit-elle. "Il semble que la déesse de la Nature a flashée sur toi, Pit». Elle repousse certains de ses cheveux long vert sur son visage.

"Ouais, flashée moi comme punching-ball", je réplique. Je me sens rougir.

"Oui, eh bien," elle tousse, "vais-je lire la lettre pour toi ou pas?"

«Je ne vais pas nier que je suis curieux. Lis."

"Hum." Chère Palutena, j'ai une demande pour Pit. Maintenant que Hadès a été vaincu et qu'il n'y a plus aucune menace de destruction à travers le monde, j'ai le sentiment que Pit commence à devenir un peu grassouillet à cause d'un manque d'exercice et de toute la crème glacée que vous lui donner à manger. "

"Mais la crème glacée donne de la santé!" Je crie. Palutena me toise. "Oupps, désolé, s'il te plaît continues."

«Eh bien, j'ai une idée pour le faire revenir en forme. J'ai remis Pétraroc sur pied, y compris le point faible sur ses fesses. Je propose que Pit sera content à l'idée d'une revanche contre mon guerrier. S'il peut venir , répondez à ce message et le faites-le venir à mon temple le vendredi à midi. Sincèrement, La déesse de la Nature, Viridi. "Palutena regarde dans ma direction. «Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Prêt pour une bataille?"

«Je suis toujours prêt pour un combat!" J'applaudis alors que je lève mon poing en l'air.

"Très bien! Je vais envoyer une réponse tout de suite." Elle agite ses doigts devant elle. «Terminé».

"Le pitre va prendre sa revanche sur le rocher ", dit une nouvelle voix grave. «Quelque chose me dit que je vais devoir te ramener à la source du renouveau."

"Tip!" Je crie alors que je me tourne pour faire face à mon double. Soudain, il se précipite vers moi et me saisit par ma tunique, me soulevant en l'air.

«Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça», grogna-t-il à travers ses dents découvertes, fermant son poing pour me frapper au visage. Je fermai les yeux et me préparais l'impact, quand je sentis mes pieds toucher le sol. Je jette un coup d'oeil et vit Tip plusieurs mètres plus loin, allongé sur le côté. Les cheveux et les vêtements de Palutena volent derrière elle. De toute évidence, elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs déesse pour me libérer de mon jumeau sombre.

"Pit maléfique, tu peux vivre dans Skyworld maintenant, mais tu n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Maintenant, retournez à la base militaire. Toi et Pit pourrez vous battre autant que vous voudrez lorsque vous aurez terminé la formation des Centurions et quand il sera rentré de la lutte contre Pétraroc . " Elle lui fit un signe de la main. «Vas-y.»

"Très bien. Mais je ne fais pas ça parce que tu m'as dit à je n'ai toujours pas d'ordres. Je pars parce que si je me bats aisselle ici après une bataille de boss, il va être gentil et faible et je allez enfin le faire tomber. " Il retourne ses cheveux noirs comme une idole d'adolescentes, et il ricane. «A bientôt», dit-il. Une seule plume couleur corbeau est laissée dans son sillage. Je reviens à la déesse.

"Alors ... je peux aller finir mon bain maintenant?"

Elle soupire, mais hoche la tête. Je me précipite comme si je porte des bottes de vitesse _et_ active mon pouvoir d'endurance en même temps. Et tandis que je cours, je me demande, ce que Viridi a prévu pour moi.

. . .

Vendredi arrive après une attente atrocement longue. Je me creuse la tête sur une décision vitale.

"Hmm ... non ... bien, mais j'ai besoin de plus de puissance au corps à corps ... ce sont les pires attributs jamais vus!"

«Est-tu prêt à partir?" demande la voix tonitruante je connais si bien.

«Pas encore, Palutena. Je dois encore décider quelle arme que je veux utiliser."

"Que dirais-tu de la Main Viridi ? La flatterie est un avantage.», suggèra-t-elle.

"Pas du tout. Il tire des cœurs. _Des cœurs._ C'est juste embarrassant de l'utiliser», je gémis.

"Hmm ... les satellites Artillerie?"

"Nan. Le tremblement n'affecte pas vraiment Pétraroc."

Palutena soupire. «Peux-tu te dépêcher?"

Je pose mes doigts sur chaque élément dans mon arsenal, puis souris lorsqu'il se posa sur une forme familière. "Enfin, je t'ai cherché partout !"

"Ton bon vieux Arc Palutena . Ton favori. Et il est certainement un très bon choix – tu te débrouille très bien avec lui. ", explique Palutena.

"Ouais. Je l'ai utilisé dans mon dernier smash," lui dis-je.

"Smash? Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Une attaque ultra-puissante au corps-à-corps!"

«Je ne peux pas te voir dans une mêlée."

«C'est parce que je n'y étais pas.» Attends une seconde ... «Tu n'a pas un sentiment de déjà-vu toi aussi?»

"Maintenant que tu le dis, cette conversation _me_ _semble_ familière … Mais il n'y a pas le temps de parler de ça! Tu est en retard. Il est temps d'y aller !"

«Je suis sur le coup!" Je crie alors que je saute par la porte qui vient miraculeusement d'apparaître. Je sens mes ailes frémir alors que le don du vol commence à couler dans mes veines.

"Tu vois cette arène verte au loin?" Demanda Palutena .

"Ouais." C'est un peu difficile à manquer.

«C'est le temple de Viridi - ta destination. Tu y sera en 3 minutes environ."

"Génial!" Je suis vraiment excité pour ce combat.

"Oh, regardez, voici le champion des pingouins.» dit une voix sarcastique de jeune fille.

"Viridi," Dit Palutena.

"Pingouins? Pourquoi devrais-je devenir le champion des pingouins?" Demandais-je à la déesse de la nature.

"Les manchots sont des oiseaux avec des ailes. Mais ils ne peuvent pas voler." Je serre les dents.

«Maintenant, maintenant, vous deux, ça suffit." Dit Palutena dans une tentative de mettre fin à la dispute. "Vous aurez beaucoup de temps pour parler face-à-face lors de la bataille."

"Ouais, à ce sujet ... ce combat est un-contre-un. Je n'aide Pétraroc en aucune manière. Je pense qu'il est juste de laisser entrer _votre_ guerrier seul."Dit Viridi dans sa forme astrale (elle est apparue dans le ciel, projetant son image sur l'atmosphère de la planète).

"Seul? Tu veux dire que Palutena ne peut pas me parler?" Demandais-je nerveusement.

"Pit, peux-tu le faire? Ou veux-tu revenir?" Demanda la Déesse de la Lumière.

«Je ne fuis pas. J'ai vaincu ce mec une fois avant et je peux le refaire. Sans aide." lui dis-je. "Ne t' inquiètes pas. Je vais revenir en bonne santé."

Viridi grogne. "Bien sûr tu veux le combattre."

«Ne doutes pas de moi» Lui dis-je. "Alors, que dois-je faire?"

"Tout ce que tu as à faire est d'entrer, et toute communication avec Palutena sera coupée", répondit Virdi.

«Au revoir, Pit," Dit Palutena . "Bonne chance". Elle a l'air effrayée ... cela serait-il un sens de l'anticipation? Elle semblait presque ... excitée. Etrange.

J'atterris et je passe la porte . Je sens que ma connexion à la déesse est. Je regarde l'arène. Pétraroc est dans le centre, toujours comme un rocher. _C'est parce c'est un rocher, Einstein,_ me dis-je.

«Alors, enfin arrivé? C'EST PARTI PETRAROC!" Appela Viridi d'une voix profonde. Je prends ma position de combat.

Pétraroc se lève et j'esquive immédiatement ses bras. Il se met en boule.

"Tu l'as peut être rendu plus fort mais je sais encore tous ses mouvements!" Taquinais-je alors que j'évite toutes les attaques avec facilité.

"Ne t'embête pas à tourner en rond, tu ne peux plus lui botter le derrière ", me rappela Viridi.

"Oh, je sais. Vaincre ce gars sans causer de dommages à son derrière est un défi de la chasse au trésor, tu sais."

"Bien sûr que je le sais! C'est sur ma chasse au trésor!"grogna Viridi. "D'ailleurs, qui dit que je n'avais pas enseigner à ce vieux toutou de nouveaux trucs?"

"Quoi?" Tout à coup, je sens une pression autour de ma taille. Pétraroc m'attrape et me tient dans ses mains. Il me secoue comme un chiffon, me tapant contre le sol du temple.

"Aïe-aïe-aïe-aïe-aïe!" Je crie à chaque claquement. Je sors mon arc et tire une flèche directement dans l'œil droit de Pétraroc.

"Oui! Coup direct!" J'applaudis comme il me libère. Je prends alors la chance de frapper sa moitié inférieure au corps-à-corps, tandis que ses mains sont occupées.

"Non non non! Pétraroc, détruis-le!" Viridi commence à devenir vraiment nerveuse. Mais ça ne sert à rien. Peu après, Pétraroc se brise en petits cailloux.

"Pétraroc concassé une troisième fois!" Je hurle dans la victoire, poing pompé dans l'air. Soudain, je me rends compte combien cela paraît ringard. Je me souviens du commentaire de Viridi au sujet de la dernière fois: «C'est ton idée d'une raillerie de victoire ? S'il te plaît." Mes joues se réchauffent à cette pensée.

_Pourquoi dois-je me soucier de ce qu'elle pense?_

"Grr ... la dernière fois tu l'a cassé en mille morceaux. Cette fois, il s'agit d'un MILLION! PIIIIITTT! Tu auras à payer pour cela!" Viridi hurle de colère.

"Peu importe. Temps de rentrer à la maison», je bâille.

"Attends ..." dit-elle.

Je me retourne. "Quoi encore?"

«Tu a assez de force pour un autre combat ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Euh, oui, je suppose."

"Eh bien, il reste encore un guerrier à ma disposition», expliqua-t-elle.

«S'IL TE PLAÎT dis-moi que ce n'est pas Phosphora," dis-je.

"Non, c'est quelqu'un de plus fort." Je lève les yeux en l'air. Elle est partie.

«Où est ell-» Je commence à poser, puis je remarque une figure nouvelle dans l'arène.

C'est Viridi. Elle a des cheveux d'un blond paille en queue de cheval, une robe rouge, des sandales marron et vert, une couronne de vigne. Et elle est petite. Très petite. Je suppose que si elle et moi étions des humains, elle serait un peu plus jeune que moi. Par exemple, douze ans. Elle s'approche de moi.

Son visage est seulement d'environ cinq centimètres de distance du mien.

«Dis-moi, Pit ..." dit-elle calmement.

Elle a les yeux noisette. Yeux noisette vraiment joli ...

"... Comment veux-tu me combattre?"


End file.
